Arthur Christmas
by helloworld1235
Summary: Alfred finds out something  or at least, he thinks he did  about Arthur. So, he's going to confront him and maybe try to use this newfound knowledge to his advantage!


**Title: Arthur Christmas**

**Written by: helloworld1235 or you can call me Shay-chan if you want :D**

**Disclaimer: Really? Is this thing even needed? *Sigh* No, I am not a Japanese man writing comic strips online about personified countries. So, I do not own Hetalia or its characters, nor the movie Arthur Christmas. Some big movie company owns that one. Probably Disney. Disney makes a lot of movies... Or maybe it's Sony Pictures? Whatever, the point is I don't own it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (or just England), was in his living room on a quiet December evening enjoying a freshly brewed cup of tea and reading a nice book. While he was finishing the chapter, he heard a loud <em>bang<em> followed by a familiar loud voice.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Arthur sighed. Of course Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America, had to ruin his quiet evening. And knock down his door. Again.

"Alfred, what are you going on about now?"

"Why didn't you tell me? You know what? Never mind, it's okay you didn't tell me as long as you tell him to get me those new awesome video games that Japan was telling me about."

"Wha-? Tell who?"

"Santa of course!" The American said happily. "I mean, yeah I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me he was your dad but-"

"Wait, what? You think Santa's my - Finland's not my father!" Arthur was confused, but when it came to the blue eyed blonde he wasn't too surprised anymore.

"No no no, not _Finland_. _Santa_!" Alfred said happily. _Oh God_, Arthur thought to himself, _he's being completely serious isn't he?_

"Alfred, please explain to me why you would ever think such a thing."

"Haven't you seen the movie! In it there is a British kid named Arthur who's dad is Santa! And he has to save Christmas because-"

"You think my dad's Father Christmas because of some stupid film!" Arthur was starting to get annoyed. This git comes in unannounced, breaks down his door, and goes on about some ridiculous theory!

"Well yeah, the kid's _British_ and his name is _Arthur_. Why wouldn't I think of you?"

"Just because we are the same nationality and have the same first name doesn't mean we are the same person!" _Seriously, how thick can you get?_ the Brit thought.

"It's okay, Artie. _("My name isn't Artie!")_ You don't have to confess, because I know. Just make sure that you tell him the game I want, okay!"

Now Arthur was going to keep arguing with Alfred to try to get through to that git's _thick head_ that he has no relation to "Santa". Really, he was. But the look on his former colony's face - so honest and innocent - made him, in a moment of weakness, do otherwise. Instead of arguing, the green eyed blonde just sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever. Just go home Alfred."

"Wait but, I just got here! You're not really gonna make me leave, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Now _leave_ you big oaf!" Arthur said, shoving Alfred out of his doorway, which, thanks to the American, doesn't have a door, but still got the desired effect.

"Okay, okay! Geez, there's no need to shove. Well, then I'll see you later Artie!" Alfred said as he walked down the driveway to his car, leaving the Englishman to his thoughts.

Arthur looked at the broken door on his floor and sighed for what seemed liked the millionth time that day. "Well, it looks like I need to go out today anyway..."

* * *

><p>At last, it was December 25. Christmas Day. At the moment, Arthur was sitting at his table going through the Christmas cards he received from his friends and allies. He picked one up that smelled like it had been dipped into a gallon of perfume. "Ugh, <em>France<em>." As our favorite gentleman went to toss the card into the bin, his phone rang. After checking the caller ID he answered.

"What do you want Alfred?"

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too, Mister Grumpy-Pants," replied the caller.

Arthur sighed, "Sorry. Merry Christmas. Now what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something? Can't I just call to wish a friend a Merry Christmas?"

"No."

Alfred sighed, "Dude, I just wanted you to tell Santa I said thanks. He got me the game I wanted! I'm so looking forward to playing it! Gilbert and Kiku better watch out cause I'm _totally_ gonna bet them!" Arthur could practically _see_ the American's grin through the phone.

"Well, you're welcome." Though he would never admit it, Arthur was happy Alfred was liking the gift he got for him. When he went out that day to get a new door, it _just so happened_ to be that the hardware store was right next to the video game store. So Arthur went to get him the stupid game. That's the only reason. Really. And _maybe_ he _just so happened_ to write "From, Santa" instead of his own name. But that doesn't mean anything! Besides, what Alfred doesn't know won't hurt him. ...Stop looking at him like that ...you crazy fangirls...or fanboys... We won't judge you.

"Why are _you_ saying you're welcome? You didn't even get me anything! _Santa_ was the one who got me the game!"

Arthur became very angry at that statement and yelled into the phone, "YOU STUPID GIT!" and slammed the phone into the receiver.

"...Arthur? You still there? Huh, I guess the call got dropped. Whatever, now I can play that game!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. My first story. I don't really know where this came from. I saw the commercials for the movie "Arthur Christmas" and seeing a British boy named Arthur made me think of Hetalia. Of course right? So, I just <strong>_**had**_** to write this little fic. I had the inspiration and I always wanted to write something. So, this was born! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review! And be nice please...no flames ^.^"**

**Bye bye~ Shay-chan **


End file.
